Munkuoffelees stories
by DontBeAZombie
Summary: Short, cute, funny, dramatic stories all related to the Silver Tabby and Tuxedo tom cats we know and love. Each chapter is a different fic with a different rating and Genres
1. Theatrical release

The Jellicles walk into a darkly lit theater room, the movie was beginning! Which would make finding seats for all 30 of them a hard task. "What took so long with the popcorn Misto?" Munkustrap whispered as Tugger very subtly...as in not being subtle at all, glared at him from where he sat, behind Bombalurina instead of beside her, instead Demeter was sitting there.

"There was a line" He explained passively. He saw two empty chairs right beside one another, but also noticed Exotica and Admetus headed for them. Using his magical abilities Mistoffelees levitated his popcorn, and Munkustraps very strapping man purse to the free seats, placing them down with a triumphant "Aha!"

Exotica and Admetus glared, but knew they had no say when it came to the magical , who once saved their beloved leader, and was now dating the Jellicle protector. He could pretty much get away with anything, including theft.

Misto sat down, patting the seat for Munkustrap who took his purse or 'satchel as he would call it. In front of him sat his beloved sister Victoria, who was one Queen separated from Plato, her boyfriend.

Mistoffelees leaned over to whisper to her "Excited?" He asked with a happy grin

"Well, you put up such high recommendations for it, how could I not be" she said with a wavy smile on her lips.

Mistoffelees looked proud "I'm sure you and the queens will love it!" He leaned back as Plato looked to him with a raised brow, wonder why only the queens? "So what's this about anyway; Magic, a magician?"

"You'll seeee" He teased with a giggle fit, then sat right up next to Munkustrap, the silver tabby cat flicking his tail joyously as the tux leaned into him.

The light from the screen dimed as the advertisements were ending, all that was left was for the move to begin. After the screen was place for a few seconds, suddenly there was a change, the audience faced a man's black, dressed in leather and a cowboy hat "Can you touch this?" He asked

The entire theatre suddenly head Plato's loud, and angry "NO!"

He would have been kicked out, if his cries of woe at the prospects of watching a male stripper movie hadn't been in exact time with the cheers of those on the screen. Now he just looked like he had seen the movie before.

Munkustrap leaned into Misto "What did you say this movie was called again?"

"Magic Mike" He responded with a nose wiggle and flirty smile.

The movie was almost done now; it was the climax, no pun intended. Mistoffelees watched with a content smile. Munkustrap sighed in relief, squeezing Mistoffelees black paw, proud of him. But his pride was to soon taken back as a sudden bright spark of strobe lights, along with a noisy bang and confetti filled the screen. Mistoffelees screamed in surprise and horror at the experience. It had caught him way off guard casing his body to shiver and shake as a loud pitched shirking continued to ring in the theater. The entire closing number was muted to his sounds. "ugh, not again!" Plato said, tipping his head back on the seat with an exaggerated sigh.

"Shut up!-" "Get him out of here-" "were trying to watch the movie-!" Munkustrap head, surprisingly all the protesting came from members of his own tribe, while people who didn't know them personally were silent during the freak out "traitors" Munkustrap murmured, rubbing Mistoffelees back "Common Misto.. it's not real.." He said as if he was trying to un-spook a kid who had just watched 'the pollicle on Elm Street'

"I know it's not real!" Misto practically barked "just c-caught me off guard" He shuddered, very shaken by the traumatic experience he went through.

Misto felt something very light hit his face, he looked down to see Tugger facing him, tossing popcorn at the toms white face "Stop crying Misto, you use explosions all the time in your acts" he tossed another kernel. "I should be crying, how am I going to compete with Magic Mike and his harem of well-oiled models?"

"I saw those ones coming!" he shouted, standing up "I bet a lot of cats were scared, Anyone? No one found that scary!? Really?" He looked around.

At first there was nothing to see or hear, until Demeter lifted onto her feet

"See! Demeter was scared too!"

"Sit down-" "she's scared of everything-" "she didn't scream this time-" The theater erupted in debate.

Munkustrap breathed a long drawn out sigh, it was going to be a long night for the Jellicle's, but if there was one thing Munkustrap was sure of, it was never to let Mistoffelees have a choice in the movie for their monthly movie gathering.

* * *

Prompt - person A or OTP screams at a scene in a movie


	2. Kissing in the rain

Munkustrap was snuggled up to Mistoffelee's safe, for now, under a cardboard box, that would eventually become so drenched in rain and heavy with water that their shelter would collapse. He rubbed his shoulder against his shivering mate. Not that it was cold out, but the water had begun to penetrate his fur. "Don't worry.. it will settle soon" He tried to comfort the tom he loved, and had loved for many months now, though he never said it, it was too soon anyway.

He sat there; watching Misto's wide, icy blue eyes tremble at the rain drops and occasional flashes of light, though the thunder was quite. Good, Munkustrap thought, it was far away from them. He would give anything to comfort the young tom, but the sagging roof above told him they had to go, or they would be in real trouble "Misto we have to move.." He said, standing up from his position beside the magician. "Let's find a more sturdy shelter.." He grabbed a tin lid of a trash can that was dented, and lying on the ground nearby. He held it over Mistoffelees. "This will keep you dry until we get back" he insisted.

Mistoffelees nodded also standing up. As soon as Munkustrap leaped out, so did the tux, keeping just a paw behind him. They ran through the alleyway, looking for a deck to hide under, porch to catch the rain above them, or even an old lady with a little kitty door where they might be welcomed. But it seemed they didn't have much luck in that regard, after three minutes Munkustrap was completely drenched. Mistoffelees frowned at the sagging, silver tabby who seemed to be trying so hard. "Munkustrap..Let's just rest here.. we can curl up under the lid until it passes" he suggested, but Munkustrap didn't look satisfied with that idea. "I got you into this, I'll get you back home, dry.." He said, chest pumped like a noble man. This first date had gone horribly arrie, but he still felt the need to lessen its awfulness the best he could.

"Munkustrap.. I'm already wet" Mistoffelees admitted everything below his shoulders was dripping, his sleek fur tight on his skin in a way Munkustrap did not find unflattering.

"…oh" Munkustrap sighed, feeling like he had failed, not a feeling he was use to "I'm sorry Misto. I should have gotten you home sooner; I saw all the signs but ignored them… I was just enjoying myself to much to let you go" He looked down, ashamed "It was selfish of me"

A tender smile crossed the tuxedo toms lips "Then I must be selfish also" He took a step forward, causing Munkustrap to look up "I saw the storm coming, but nothing could have motivated me to end out day prematurely" He purred removing the metal from over his head, letting the rain fall over him. He leaned in, kissing the surprised and love drunk Munkustrap. It took a moment for him to react, but when he did, and his soft lips began kissing back, Mistoffelees heart raced in his chest. Storm or not he wouldn't have traded this day for the world.

When they parted they both stared in silence for a moment before Munkustrap felt a deep, chilling shiver down his spine caused by the cold, wet rain. He grabbed his loves hand, bringing him to a wall where they curled up together, each taking turns to hold the heavy lid over themselves as they kissed and shared their heart felt 'I love yous'

* * *

Prompt - OTP kissing in the rain


	3. Night life

"Ugh, damnit Tugger, why did you have to drag me out here?" He scoffed as he was standing in line for a club, a very 'hip' club for the kids. Now he wasn't old, but he still didn't feel he fit in here. "Stop bitching, you have the personality of a 80 year old, let your young adult out once in a while" Tugger warned as he straightened his main, looking fetching as usual.

When they got to the front of the line Tugger was cool, flashing his card then walking in, Munkustrap on the other hand fumbled a bit, looking foolish, but his ID was legitimate, no reason to keep him from the inside, the bigger cat nodded his head to the side, allowing Munk to enter behind Tugger, or 'the Tuggster' as he wanted to be called tonight. Munkustrap wondered what ladies saw in him.

Munkustrap went right to the bar, sitting up on a stool beside a gorgeous blond furred main coon, like Tugger, but luckily they had no resemblance. "hey.. could I get you a drink?" He asked, he queen looked over to him, chewing her gum between her red lips. She seemed to look passed him, noticing Tugger on the other side, talking to a brown furred babe. "I'm ok.. you could introduce me to your friend though" she smirked, saying that loud enough that Tugger heard, flashing a big flirty smile her way.

Munkustrap sighed as she left with his brother; it wasn't that he was a bad looking guy, just not the sort of tom a queen would go to a club looking for. He supposed his job was done for the night, be a wing man for Tugger then he was free, but he might as well have a few drinks before he went home to get a good night's rest.

He chugged his first shot of whisky rather quickly, then asked for the glass to be topped up again. The music was loud and booming, he could hardly tell where one song ended and another began, they all sounded the same. He watched the felines on the dance floor, kissing, rubbing parts together, it didn't look very appealing. His eyes wondered, getting bored and blinded by strobe lights, that was until his eyes landed on the clubs stage.

He noticed a particular black and white tuxedo cat eyeing him down. He recognized who this tom was, one of the kittens from the junkyard.. or an adult now. He remembered the mature young tom, who was once a part of Tugger's little fan club, though he grew out of that phase quicker than the other kits.

As he reflected he hadn't realized he had been staring long and hard at him, damn his dance was entrancing, the way his body moved so gracefully, the curvaceous structure of his body, and that face, that sexy face that was constantly making these erotic expressions that only complemented his already perfect features.

Munkustraps tail wagged as he looked Quaxo dead in the eyes, a grin grew on the toms face, enjoying the attention from the audience, but mostly from the tom he recognized as his Jellicle protector, and secret child hood crush, the tom that motivated his resignation from the Tugger fan club. He could hardly get Munkustraps attention as an innocent minded pre-teen, but now he was of age, and grew into this sleek body that could entrance even the most stubborn of men. He turned around the pole, shaking his behind to the crowd, he wasn't a worker there, the stage was open to the public tonight, and he craved the spot light. His entire body was glittering; any queen could buy cheap powders for this effect, but his was natural and looked a hundred times better than any fur enhancer some queen could buy.

After giving Munkustrap an erotic dance, knowing the tom had witnessed every moment of it, he took his leave of the stage, only to be replaced by a drunken Tugger and the two bombshell queens he walked off with. He walked up to Munkustrap, giving him a sassy little smile "Didn't think I'd find you here" he purred, clearly flirting with the other. Munkustrap was struck with awe, this was not the kitten he knew! "Yeah, it was..woah.." he said, hating himself for sounding so lame "Come here often?" he changed the subject.

"I do" Mistoffelees said with pouty pressed lips. Munkustrap felt himself sweat as a black paw was laid onto his knee. "But tonight seems to have better company". He leaned in close, hand running up Munkustrap's thigh to his hip. Munkustrap wouldn't miss this opportunity to woo the now matured and incredibly sexy tom cat "Can I buy you a drink Quaxo?" he offered, grinning.

"Call me Mistoffelees" he whispered, his light icy blue eyes glistened "I'll have a Screwdriver, if you don't mind?"

* * *

Based on the song "I'm a big girl now" by New kids on the block ft lady Gaga


End file.
